José Tyler
| Rank =Commodore | Insignia = | altimage = | altcaption =José Tyler aboard the in 2254 }} José Tyler was a Human male who served in Starfleet in the 23rd century. He eventually rose to the rank of Commodore, though a notable posting earlier in his career was as the navigator of the under both Captains Robert April and Christopher Pike. History Tyler was a hot-head at Starfleet Academy, but managed to scrape through. After graduating, he served on the under Captain Robert April. April straightened him out and Tyler later served with him on the Enterprise during April's five-year mission. ( ) By 2251, Tyler was a lieutenant, and remained aboard the Enterprise as chief navigator when Captain Christopher Pike assumed command and began a new five-year mission. ( ) When Spock joined the Enterprise crew (circa 2253) he had an ideological crash with the Vulcan, who showed no emotion or empathy for the crew. Tyler invited the Vulcan to play in a rec room game of Parrises Squares. ( ) In 2254, Tyler was part of a landing party that boarded a Ngultor ship to rescue Captain Pike after the Ngultor had abducted him. ( ) During the Enterprise s next mission, in the Marrat Nebula, following a transmission from Commodore Hal Wyeth giving Captain Pike some words of caution, Tyler commented that after so long on the front line "Ol' Wyeth" seemed to be getting jumpy. Pike conceded the possibility, but countered that Wyeth's local knowledge might be an invaluable resource. ( ) A short time later he was injured during the Kaylar coup on Rigel VII. ( ; ) Relationships Tyler had a number of romances while on the Enterprise; he maintained a flirtatious relationship with his partner at the helm, Sita Mohindas. From the moment Yeoman J. Mia Colt came aboard in 2254 he was attracted to her, though she did not learn this for some time. Later that year Colt finally learned of his feelings for her and the two dated for some time. ( }}) In the same year he met Ecma of the Calligar, whom he would later marry. ( ) At some point he was romantically involved with a princess from Kalajia VII, though he refused to tell anyone. ( }}) Alternate timeline ]] In an alternate timeline created when Yeoman J. Mia Colt was sent forward in time from 2254 to 2293 after her tricorder scans released the tachyon energy contained in an Argollian artifact known as a , Tyler continued to serve as the navigator of the Enterprise under the command of Captain Christopher Pike until it was decommissioned. He remained in that position aboard the . As he was in love with Colt, he was deeply affected by her disappearance and never truly recovered from it. He was close friends with the ship's helmsman Hikaru Sulu, who was well aware of his feelings for Colt although he had never met her. In 2293, he was killed when Pike activated the Enterprise-A's self-destruct sequence in orbit of Argol II after it had been severely damaged by a Klingon bird-of-prey commanded by General Chang and three Klingon battle cruisers. As the Enterprise was destroyed, Colt entered the Well of Tomorrows on Argol II and was returned to 2254, thereby restoring the proper timeline. ( | |Now and Then}}) Appendices Background *In the Early Voyages comic "Futures, Part One", Tyler sees a vision of himself commanding a starship in a movie-era uniform. This fits in with his appearance as a commodore in 2287 in The Rift. Connections Apocrypha *According to the unlicensed book USS Enterprise Officer's Manual, Tyler eventually married Number One. External link * category:humans category:humans (23rd century) category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet commodores category:starfleet lieutenants category:starfleet navigators category:uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel